bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kisuke Urahara vs. Yammy Llargo
|image = |conflict =Arrancar Invasion |date =October 8th |place =Human World, Karakura Town |result =Draw, Yammy Llargo escapes via Negación. |side1 =*Kisuke Urahara |side2 =*0 Espada Yammy Llargo |forces1 =*Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo *Portable Gigai |forces2 =*Bala |casual1 =Urahara is uninjured. |casual2 =Yammy is lightly injured. }} is a battle during the Arrancar Invasion, taking place in Karakura Town, between Kisuke Urahara and 0 Espada Yammy Llargo. Prelude Sōsuke Aizen sends four powerful Arrancar to Karakura Town to create a distraction which will allow the abduction of Orihime Inoue. They immediately encounter Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and his front guard in the Karakura Park. Hitsugaya initially confronts Yammy,Bleach manga; Chapter 230, page 14 who introduces himself as the 10th Arrancar. Luppi Antenor asks Yammy to let him take on Hitsugaya and his three subordinates together,Bleach manga; Chapter 231, pages 17-18 and Yammy is left without an enemy to fight. At the same time, Urahara relieves Lieutenant Renji Abarai, who is busy training with Yasutora Sado at Urahara's secret training ground, from reporting to the battle, saying he will go to face up to the enemy instead.Bleach manga; Chapter 231, page 19 Battle Urahara saves 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto from being impaled by the 6th Espada Luppi by severing his tentacle. After introducing himself, he is attacked by Wonderweiss Margela, only to bat the Arrancar away using a blast of energy from his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, pages 14-17 As Wonderweiss proceeds to fire an energy blast Urahara has never seen before, Urahara counters before he can release it, only to be hit by another blast from behind. As Urahara falls from the sky, Yammy, his attacker, laughs as he explains the attack was a Bala, a weaker but much faster version of a Cero. Firing multiple blasts at Urahara's falling body, he hurls insults with every shot.Bleach manga; Chapter 234, pages 12-15 Urahara, appearing behind Yammy unscathed, taunts him, enraging the Espada. Yammy, asking him how he survived, proceeds to send another volley of Bala blasts at him. Urahara, using Shunpo to appear behind Yammy, holds his Zanpakutō to the Espada's throat. Revealing he has seen him fire off tons of the blasts, he says he will not be hit by them anymore. Concluding Yammy cannot figure out how Urahara was hit by the blasts and was not hurt, Urahara demonstrates his use of the portable Gigai as a decoy. Yammy, becoming enraged, begins to charge a Bala blast. Urahara, effortlessly negating the blast with his Zanpakutō, explains the blasts will no longer work against him, having sufficiently analyzed the Reishi composition of the technique and the Espada's muscle movements, allowing him to dodge or even negate them, and tells Yammy they should finish the fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, pages 4-11 Before the two can continue their battle, the mission for which the Arrancar were sent to Karakura is completed, and Yammy, surrounded by a Negación ray, is pulled back into Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 236, page 18 Aftermath Urahara goes back to his shop, and Yammy is angered at his slight loss, and that he will not get to kill his opponent. References Navigation Category:Fights